One Day, One Night
by Dotskip317
Summary: Something that came out of the deep recesses of my brain while I was asleep. Stork and Piper explore their feelings and each other in one day and one night that change everything. Rated M. And I still don't understand how this thing got out of my head.


_Fear the things that come out of my head when I'm dreaming. (I know I do.) (shudder) I got the most bothersome one (this thing here) out of it in one day, and now i have to go and type up "Dance With Me" from last night. (Also Stork and Piper. Please don't steal what little you can gather about it from the title as I won't be able to get it up for a few days.) You'll notice I don't mention the age difference anywhere but right here. That's because I DON'T CARE. Get over it. (heartsmiley!)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was completely horrifying, waking up with someone deep inside me. My first instinct once I realized what was happening was to get out from under whoever this was and kill them, but they had me pinned with my face pressing into my pillow and the way they were moving was making it hard to think. It was dulling my mind and I was drifting past horror into a blissful stupor without realizing it.

A hand ran up and down the center of my back, another keeping my waist still as the person gently slid in and out of my heat, their breathing erotic and heavy while still trying to remain quiet, every once in a while breathing a stray curse that was barely audible over the sound of their ragged gasps. An unwanted moan of ecstasy slipped from between my lips and I unconsciously shifted my hips to accommodate for their size. They froze, suddenly aware that I was awake. "Oh God." They muttered, their voice low and hoarse, making it impossible to identify them any more specifically than as a male, which I already knew. He pulled out and backed away, the bed shifting with his weight. I sat up, my back still to him, waiting for his next move. "Piper, I… I didn't-" They paused, I assumed to decide on an appropriate excuse, and I felt my anger begin to rise again. "I'm so sorry."

My fury paused in its climb, confused by this person's remorse. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Why? Why did you do this?"

"I don't know! I couldn't stop! I kept telling myself that it wasn't right or fair to either of us, especially you, and I only came in here to ask you something but you were asleep and you were so beautiful and before I knew what I was doing I was in you bed and I- God, Piper I'm so, so sorry!" By the time they were done spilling out their explanation I had no doubt who it was, but I was having a hard time believing it. I turned around and sitting cross legged on my bed, pants still undone and with his face in his hands, was Stork. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled, unaware that I was looking right at him. I crawled forward until I was almost in his lap, my face inches from his. "I am such a fucking _perv_."

I could see a splotch of motor oil in his hair from earlier that day, when he had been tuning up the Storkmoblie. Thinking the rest of us had gone out on recon, he had been comfortable enough to take his shirt off while he worked, slinging it over one of his ride's roll bars and humming to himself as he checked over the engine. I had walked out into the hanger just when he was leaning over to tighten something in the deep recesses of the ride, leaving his rear in the open and in my full view. I giggled, which he didn't hear, and then wolf whistled, which he most certainly did. Surprised, he quickly withdrew, hitting his head on the hood on the way out and blushing furiously when he saw me.

"I, uh, thought no one else was here." He admitted sheepishly as I walked across the bay toward him. He reached for his shirt, but I snatched it away just before he could get a hold of it, skipping across the hanger waving it over my head. "Come on Piper, give it!"

"Why?" I teased, backing towards the door. "You look good shirtless!" He blushed even harder and I couldn't resist taking it one step further. "Kinda sexy." I said with a grin, before turning and running out of the hanger in the direction of the bridge.

I thundered down the hall but Stork, recovering from his momentary shock at being referred to as 'sexy,' came after me, overtaking my lead in no time at all and catching me around the waist while we were both still in motion, trying to pull me to the floor. "Shirt!"

Using his weight against him I swung around and pinned him to the wall, wedging his legs between my hips to keep them still and putting my arm across his chest to push him flat to the wall.

He struggled for a few seconds to no avail before heaving a theatrical sigh and shrugging. "I yield, oh mistress of Sky Fu." I grinned approvingly and waited for a few seconds until his face started heating up again. "Uh, you… might want to get off me now."

My smile widened. "And why would I want to… oh." My grin was replaced joined by a blush when I realized Stork's hard on was pressing into my crotch… and decided that, well, maybe I liked it. I snuggled closer, trailing one hand down the side of his face that was only inches from mine. "Maybe I don't want to, did you think of that?"

His eyes widened, his hands nervously going to my sides. "You- you don't mind?"

"What, that I turn you on? No, not really. In fact," I leaned in even further, so that the very edges of our lips brushed as I spoke. "I think I like making you horny." I half expected him to pull away, he was obviously embarrassed, and the other half expected him to hold perfectly still out of fear, but instead he shakily closed the final distance between us and kissed me gently on the mouth. It was simple and sweet and I wanted more. I kissed him back, lengthening it and shifting so one hand slid behind his head and my fingers gently laced themselves through his hair. I could feel his dick pressing up against me and I moved closer, rubbing along its length through the layers of clothes between us and getting an impossible to contain moan in return. I broke the kiss, resting my forehead against his, reveling in the lustful way he was looking at me. "You like that?"

He nodded, whimpering as I ran my free hand down the front of his pants. "Piper… I- should we be doing this? I know _I_ want to but are you sure…?"

I began to slowly massage the bulge in his pants, making his hips tremble and jerk into my grasp. "Does that answer your question?" He whimpered quietly in response. "Besides, I like you, and you like me, and it's not like anyone has to know…" I trailed off, kissing him again. His fears allayed, Stork let his hands roam over my body, covering uncharted territory and making me wish-

I never had a chance to finish that thought. The squeak of skimmer tires in the hanger alerted us of the others' return and I reluctantly backed off my sexy green man and handed him his shirt back. He started toward the bathroom, and when he caught my questioning glance he blushed. "I have to go take care of… something." He said, gesturing to the tent below his belt. I nodded and threw him a wink before heading to the hanger to greet the boys.

There was no way the Stork I had been exploring earlier that day would have the urge, much less the nerve, to rape me when he thought I was sleeping. I shook my head, sitting next to him on my bed. He had taken his hands away from his face and was aware of our close proximity but was maintaining his refusal to look at me. "Stork, I don't understand this. We've been friends for as long as we've known each other, and I know they way your mind works well enough to know that you would never do something that has this much risk for damage!" He shook his head, not speaking. "Dammit, Stork, talk to me! I don't want to hate you for this, but unless you tell me what the hell you were thinking I don't have much other choice!"

He glanced in my direction for the first time since withdrawing from… me. "Do you want the PG version or all the horrific, gory details?"

* * *

I stumbled out of the bathroom, my hair dripping. I had attempted to get rid of the haze Piper's actions had placed over my mind by soaking my head, literally, and in a way it had worked. I no longer felt 'kinda sexy,' as she had put it, just wet, but it had done nothing to get rid of the ghost of her taste in my mouth or the feel of her skin under my fingers. I looked at my hands, trying to decide if what I was remembering was real or just another fantasy placed in my mind by inconceivable signs of affection and chronic sleep depravation. I pulled my shirt on just as Finn and Junko crashed around the corner heading for the bridge. "Hey Stork! PIPER LIKES YOU!"

My shock didn't even have a chance to register before a response was on its way out of my mouth. "What?!"

"Yeah I know! Go kiss her before she gets lost in another daydream!" And with that they sped off in the other direction.

"Finn, get back here! I did not say I- Stork!" Piper skidded to a halt in front of me. "What did they tell you?!" She asked indignantly, glaring at Finn who had paused at the end of the hallway to listen.

"That you like me…" I said warily, not sure what card she was playing.

She laughed, obviously relieved. "Of course I do! You're one of my best friends!"

Finn took that opportunity to jump back in. "I thought you meant like as in _like_ like." She rolled her eyes

"Of course not! No offence Stork."

"None taken."

"Now then, I'm going to give you a five second head start…" Finn was gone in a flash of blonde, leaving us alone again. I glanced down at her and she smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for playing along Stork, I don't think I'm ready for the others to know, at least not yet." She smiled winningly and stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on my lips, and I, just to make sure I wasn't going crazy, slid an arm around her waist and pulled her body flush to mine, letting out some of the passion I kept locked up inside my chest without meaning to. When we pulled apart a few minutes later we were breathing hard and I had re-attained the feeling of intensity from before, like my clothes were too tight and I would give anything to feel her slick skin against mine. "I'm guessing not telling the others is fine by you then." She said with a laugh.

I nodded happily, smiled, and let go of her just in time, because the next moment Aerrow walked around the corner, Radarr in tow. "There you guys are! We've got to get moving if we want to get to Terra Amazonia before dark."

As it turned out it took us a lot longer to get there than anyone had anticipated, because it was almost midnight by the time I sent out the Condor's grapping hooks and headed to my room for the night. On my way I tripped over a shimmering purple crystal on the floor, falling on my face and laying still for a moment before sitting up and picking up the perpetrator. Inspecting it, I concluded that I had no idea what it was and, forgetting the time, decided to go ask Piper.

Her door slid open and I walked inside, quietly letting it shut behind me. The first thing I noticed was that she was fast asleep and by all rights of sanity I should've left right then, but something about the rhythm of her breathing had me mesmerized and, setting the stone on her workbench without noticing its sudden shift in color from purple to gold, I stepped closer to her bed. As I stood over her, smiling and thinking about what she had said, she turned over in her sleep, the covers falling to the floor and exposing her bare back. She wasn't wearing anything in the Amazonian heat and I took a step back, both embarrassed and turned on by what I was seeing. I backed all the way to the door, trying to ignore the pulsating fog that was swarming over my mind screaming for me to drop my pants and sex her while she couldn't reject me. I leaned against the door which refused to open of its own accord and squeezed my eyes shut. _Goddammit Stork, get a hold of yourself, she's your best friend! She might actually _like_ you! You can't fuck her in her sleep, no matter how much you want to! It wouldn't be right! What if you hurt her?! What if you manage to pull it off and get out of here without waking her up and she never realizes it until she finds out she's pregnant or something?! WHAT IF SHE EFFING WAKES UP?! You'd be screwing over any chance of her falling as completely for you as you have for her! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

I snapped my eyes open as I thrust deep into her for the first time. I was kneeling on her bed with my pants down around my knees, my gloves on her workbench and my bare hands keeping her hips steady while I slowly stroked the inside of her cunt with my aching hard on. "Shit." I breathed. I couldn't get myself to stop, to pull out, to do anything but unhurriedly fuck the sleeping girl beneath me. I leant down and kissed the place where the base of her spine curved in, praying silently that she would be able to forgive me someday. I ran a hand up the center of her back, trying hard not to break down. The feel of her heat and the smell of her skin were intoxicating. I was losing what little cognition I had left to it. I was drowning. Piper let out a strangled moan of pleasure and moved slightly so I could go deeper inside her. She was awake. The fog suffocating my mind dissipated and the full force of what I was doing hit me. I was in the process of raping my best friend and the only person to ever return even a fraction of my affection. "Oh God." I found the strength to pull out and back away. She sat up, not saying anything. "Piper, I… I didn't-" _What, you didn't mean to? You did. Maybe not on the surface, but something made you do it, and you wanted it. Wanted it so much it hurt. You always have._ "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Stork told the whole thing without looking at me, probably hoping that I wouldn't notice, but I did. "Stork, I believe you. I wish you hadn't but I think I understand what was going through your head. Why won't you look at me?"

He shook his head, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. "I can't…"

"Why not? Is it because I'm not wearing anything? 'Cause you've already seen me like this and I figured it wouldn't be an issue."

"No, it's not that, it's-" He cut off, frustrated, and turned, flipping me over and pinning me flat on my back on the bed. "Piper, don't you get it?! I _raped_ you! There was no warning, no sign, I just did it! And I liked it! Hell, I _loved_ it!!" His voice was getting louder and it was starting to scare me. The tears welling up in his eyes were starting to spill over. "What if it happens again?! What if the guys are around and I lose it?! Piper the last thing I want to do is hurt you! I LOVE YOU!! I always have! Ever since the first time I laid eyes on you and it scared me so bad because I had no idea what the feeling meant, just that you made it happen and no one else and I couldn't bring myself to fight it!" He sat up and released my arms, roughly shoving the moisture from his vision. I took his face in my hands, cupping his chin and resting our foreheads together. "I love you, Piper." He mumbled, his voice dropping from his previous shout to a whisper only I was close enough to hear.

I nuzzled into his chest, feeling his ragged breathing even out and his arms wrap around my shoulders, holding me close. "I love you too Stork. Just next time," I pulled back so I could see his face. "_tell_ me when you want to have sex! I don't mind so long as I'm conscious for it!"

He seemed taken aback. "You're not mad?"

"No, I'm furious. You took my virginity, which I'll never get back, you snuck into my room in the middle of the night, and you most likely woke up the rest of the guys with your little outburst just then, but now you owe me sleeper sex, so it's all good!" He laughed and hugged me tightly. "And I'm glad I finally know how you feel."

We sat still, just holding onto each other for a good five minutes before Stork tried to get up. "I'd better go."

I kept a hold on his arm, dragging him back onto the bed. "No way mister! _You_ are spending the night in _my_ room. Now strip, I want to see if you're still only kinda sexy!"

* * *

"Dude, are you sure? I mean, I heard it too, but shouldn't we at least wait for one of them to come out before we go check on her?"

Aerrow and Finn walked down the hallway, stopping in front of Piper's room. "He said he raped her, Finn! Aren't you worried?"

"Well yeah, but-" The swish of the door sliding open cut him off and both of their jaws hit the floor. Stork and Piper were laying together in her bed, his long green arms wrapped around her chest, shielding her breasts from view. A thin sheet covered them from their waists down, but the positions of their legs didn't leave much to the imagination. They were sleeping soundly, tucked up against each other. Finn burst out laughing after several seconds of disbelieving silence, stirring his teammates from their dreams. Aerrow just twitched. One of them had the presence of mind to close the door before Piper was awake enough to kill them.

Stork sighed, his breath ruffling Piper's hair as they began to disentangle themselves from their sleeping embrace. "So much for no one finding out. Sorry."

She laughed and sat up. "When are you going to stop apologizing for things you can't control?"

"Probably never, but hey, that could change. I'm going to have to talk to Aerrow about the twitching thing though, I'm the only one whose allowed to do that on a regular basis."

* * *

_Yes, I know, the ending sucks. I just have this recurring vision of Stork and Piper confessing their love for each other and all Aerrow can do is stand there with his mouth open and twitch. Dunno 'bout you, but that image makes me laugh. Ah lurves yooo! Review please!_

ss  
\--/)


End file.
